Son of Shiva
by drop of the universe
Summary: If everyone tought that Squall life was normal, then they where all wrong. Will Seifer finaly see what is the secret That Squall can't say
1. Normal life

Today would be a normal day as usual. Squall would get up put and put leather cloth's on and then go to school. He would of course meet Seifer on is way there. Seifer, what a monsterwas he, always pushing him, trying to get him mad... calling him the ice prince...  
  
The first time he had heard him say that, he had been sure that Seifer had found his secret. But no, he did not, only one person of this world knew it and it was his tutor Quitis Trepe. That's why she always tried to be with im in case that is mother side came to life. Even if he did explain it to her a hundred time. He told her that it only happened one time in a month and it's the 15. Every one started to bother him with it, they said he got his money that day and that he would get drug or drun. But how wrong they where, he would go and hide into a secure room so the could transform freely without the fear of killing anyone. Even to the age of seventeen, he was far more strong than is mother Shiva and coule easily destroy all the city.  
  
The ice he would deverse was devastating. One time he had to go out and he had to change into is other self. He would have killed almost fiftheen people if his mother didnt came herself and protected them and then erased their memories. If someone said that she was cold hearted than he would have to shut is big mouth because that day he would have seen that it was not true.  
  
Squall's mother was sweet and gentle. She had brought him to his room. She also made him some ice tea (she cant touch hot thing like water) and made some incantationon Squall's body so it would stop to shake à. She sat down next to is bed and pulled the cover to is neck and than she sang him a lubally. When he finnaly went to sleep she gived him a little kiss on the cheek and went back to her world.  
  
And Squall father, well, he never knew him, he had lived in the street for six years. It was until the age of 8 when he got into himself accepted into the garden. The first day he got there, he totally run into Seifer who had fell into mud, he was shure that Seifer hated him. 


	2. Detention

Author's note: -I just wanted to say that I am truly sorry for all the mistake I made in the first chapter. I will try to correct myself much more but it will be hard because I talk in french. I am really sorry again.  
  
By the way, I dont own final fntasy8 or squaresoft...( I always wanted to say that )  
  
Author's pov  
  
As Squall walked out of class, going directly to is locker, thinking about all the work he would have to do that night when he ran into someone, he didnt even look up to say sorry. He just started to walk away when a strong hand made him turn around to look into deep green eyes. After that, all he could have seen was a fist that made contact with is right eye.He slowly brought his hand to touch the bruised eye and lightly made contact with it because it already hurt. He then looked to is finger that were now covered in red liquid.  
  
Squall's pov  
  
It was blood, his own blood. The fact that Seifer had hitted him hardly enough to make him bleed got him mad as hell. He made eyes contact with the other boy who had until now a big smirk on his lips.  
  
Seifer's pov  
  
I got so mad at myself when I say that I made my Squall bleed. How could I have done such a thing? Was I truly a monster? Making the one I love bleed for such a little thing. Squall then made eyes contact with me. All I could see was pure hate toward me. And then I am shure that I saw the blood freeze in place. How could that be, it was simply impossible. Just before the instructor Quistis Trepe Started to drag Squall into an empty classroom, I am shure that I have saw his eyes become a light blue. But of course, everything went way to fast for him to be able to confirm it.  
  
Author's pov  
  
Quistis waited until Squall went back to is normal state and then drag him back outside again. She yelled at the to boys for fighting into the corridor and gave a detention to both of them. They would have to stay after class and clean it all up until the end of the week. 


End file.
